


At your service, my lady

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arya Trevelyan - Freeform, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is how Blackwall remembers being recruited by Arya Trevelyan.</p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your service, my lady

_So, this was the inquisition..._

Blackwall had wandered around Haven. Took him not too long. He had an Ale at the Tavern. Had checked on the few overpriced items the dodgy merchant had to offer and had a few words with a snappy supply-officer named Threnn about the general situation. He had watched the recruits and checked the smithy.

Finally he had patted the few scraggy horses who waited in the stables for their assignment.

 

Same did he.

 

Since he was the latest member of the Inquisition-Fighters he still waited to get the opportunity to prove his value for them. For her.

 

_For her?_

 

Blackwall shook his head as if he could banish this odd thought with that.

This woman with her dazzling blue-violet eyes.

„I was called a lot of things by a lot of people lately...” snappy and smirking.

He demanded answers. Gruff and dismissive. She kept her attitude. Wordless telling him ‚I’m not impressed, you gotta show more!’

And him wanting nothing more than doing so at once.

 

 _Agent of the Inquisition_. She had not corrected him at any point.

Told him he was no use for her. Right into his face.

Measured him with her looks.

That leer.

Sassy she had been and blunt when he had no answers for her.

 

At the same time he had a feeling that she had looked at him with a kind of attraction he had not seen in the eyes of a woman in a long time. And he was sure that she anticipated what she saw during the skirmish they had to fight alongside before even exchanging words.

They had kept watching each other suspiciously during the short brawl. She fought fast and ruthless. There was some raw and brutish power in her magic that allured him but send him shivers at the same time.

 

But yet she would have left him alone with no hesitation.

Her job was done.

He was no help.

He suddenly wanted to be of some help.

He called after her.

Offered his self into Inquisition-Service.

Into hers.

 

„What can _one_ Grey Warden do for the Inquisition?” she dared him one last time, smug grin on her beautiful face. 

„Save the fucking world, if pressed!” He could not help grunting.

Finally she seemed pleased.

At least a little bit.

She accepted him. No more questions. Welcomed him. Very polite. Slap-bang! She seemingly had noble manners beneath all this flippant attitude.

Her smirks made that hard to recognize.

 

Now he was waiting.

 

Waiting to get the opportunity to prove his worth.

The only worth he still had left: His skills to survive and to kill on bloody, dirty battlefields. This was his profession and he was good at it. He would prove it.

By protecting her. And the Inquisition.

Blackwall shook his head again. Then sighed. Then shrugged. This woman was already way too deep inside his head.

This was no good.

 

 


End file.
